


No soy un robot

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Quentin tiene una extraña enfermedad que no le permite tener contacto con otras personas, pero se siente solo así que un curioso robot empezará a formar parte de sus díasAU basado en el dorama "No soy un robot"
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	1. ¿Cómo funciona?

Quentin siempre había vivido aislado, después de muchas decepciones que había experimentado desde joven decidió que era mejor alejarse de todos y esto había llegado a tal extremo que inclusive cuando alguien lo tocaba su piel reaccionaba de forma negativa y ocasionaba que su garganta se cerrara y los médicos le habían dicho que inclusive podía morir si no se trataba a tiempo la alergia.  
Sus padres habían muerto cuando era apenas un niño y se había criado prácticamente solo en una gran mansión, pero era muy inteligente lo cual le valió para mantener la empresa familiar a flote y volverse la cabeza de la empresa una vez que termino sus estudios.  
En su búsqueda de nuevas tecnologías, un día llegaron a su oficina unos disque genios, que habían logrado crear un robot con inteligencia artificial que asemejaba tanto a una persona que casi era imposible distinguirlo de alguien real. Estos hombres llamados Anthony y Steve llegaron con videos y muchos expedientes donde aseguraban la eficacia de T- 1, a pesar de no ser alguien que se dejaba impresionar accedió a probar lo que ellos decían.  
A la mañana siguiente daba vueltas por su casa esperando la llegada de su nuevo juguete, Quentin era amable pero pocas personas podían conocer tanto de él como para saberlo, al se run hombre solitario había hecho de sus pertenencias sus amigos y tener a alguien con quien poder conversar lo emocionaba bastante.  
Las horas pasaban y no llegaba el paquete, llamó a Tony y este le aseguro que en cualquier momento debería estar llegando Steve con la caja y que no desesperara, Quentin se sentó a jugar con sus legos, el día anterior un torpe muchacho que hacía entregas había casi destruido su nueva adquisición, no pudo saber quien era ya que tenía el casco de la motocicleta puesto, pero iba a encontrarlo y a hacerlo pagar por ello.  
Cerca de la hora de almuerzo sonó el timbre, dejo lo que estaba preparando y fue al intercomunicador, pudo ver a Steve que lo saludaba alegremente, le permitió ingresar y dejo una caja enorme en su vestíbulo, Steve se veía algo nervioso; se fue rápidamente y Quentin abrió la caja. Al caer la tapa pudo ver a un joven que grito horrorizado al verlo y se quedó estático.  
\- ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó Quentin y llamó a Tony  
\- ¿Qué sucede señor Beck?  
\- El robot acaba de gritarme y se ha quedado quieto  
\- ¿Qué?... eso no es posible… ehm… ah ya… esta en modo amigos, toque detrás de su oreja el botón de encendido y espere unos minutos  
\- De acuerdo, lo llamaré nuevamente si no funciona  
Quentin se acercó al robot que seguía en la misma posición, tocó detrás de la oreja y encontró el botón que Tony le decía, el robot cambio de posición y cerró los ojos, espero unos minutos y los volvió a abrir y sonrió.  
\- Buenas tardes amo, mi nombre es T- 1 actualmente estoy en el modo amigos, si deseas cambiar por favor confirma diciendo si  
\- Si  
\- Cambiando a modo normal- se quedó callado un momento- Por favor diga su nombre para buscar su información  
\- Quentin Beck  
\- Quentin Beck, dueño de Mysterio SAC, edad 40 años  
\- Correcto- Quentin sonrió- sal de la caja  
\- Lo que usted ordene- T- 1 dio un paso hacia adelante y salió de la caja  
\- Es increíble - Quentin lo rodeo sorprendido- pareces una personal real, parpadeas y su piel se siente tibia al tacto, inclusive su cabello parece real  
\- Estoy diseñado para asemejar a una persona real en cada mínimo detalle  
\- Interesante- sonrió- muy bien T-1, básicamente lo que necesito de ti es que me hagas compañía solo eso quiero de ti  
\- Lo que usted ordene amo  
\- Pero es extraño llamarte así, ¿puedo ponerte un apodo?  
\- Configurando sistemas, se renombrará a T-1 con el nombre que el amo desee- se quedó callado- por favor indique el nombre  
\- Tom  
\- Mi nombre es Tom y estoy a sus órdenes amo  
\- Perfecto- Quentin rio- ahora quiero que ordenes la casa  
\- A sus órdenes  
Tom camino hacia la habitación que Quentin le señalaba y empezó a ordenar, pero cuando Quentin se fue lanzó un largo suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas, iba a matar a Tony y a Steve; iba a hacerlos pagar por haberlo metido en esa intrincada red de mentiras.


	2. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Peter se encontraba tranquilo en el café de su amiga MJ, estaba revisando los últimos planos de su inventó para la competencia de Mysterio SAC; había creado unas lámparas en forma de corazón que al tocar una la otra se encendía inmediatamente, iba a ser muy útil para personas que tenían a alguien lejos y era una forma tierna de demostrar que siempre pensabas en ella o él. Levantó la vista y vio a su mejor amigo Tony delante de él, Peter estaba sorprendido ya que hace mucho no hablaban, habían tenido una discusión porque Tony quería usar su imagen para un proyecto y Peter no quería además que Tony siempre lo trataba mal.  
\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó mientras guardaba sus cosas  
\- Bien. Todo muy bien, pero tengo un favor que pedirte- Tony se sentó- es algo urgente  
\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Tony?  
\- Te voy a pagar, mucho… mucho dinero si solo me haces un favor por tres días, solo eso necesito  
\- ¿Qué es exactamente? La presentación para una vacante en Mysterio SAC es en dos semanas y quiero estar listo  
\- Es curioso que lo menciones… bueno Steve y yo estuvimos desarrollando el proyecto que tu abandonaste… ya sabes el de inteligencia artificial  
\- Ok…  
\- Lo logramos, es un hecho, pero tuve algunos problemas con unas algo menor que se solucionará en tres días, pero… Peter, necesito tu ayuda  
\- ¿Exactamente que quieres que haga? ¿Reviso los cálculos o qué?  
\- No te espantes y no me mates, pero…- sacó su teléfono y reprodujo un video  
\- ¡Mierda Tony! Te dije que no usarás mi cara para eso- Peter lo miró enojado  
\- Lo sé, pero… ya está hecho- Tony lo miró serio- te voy a pagar 3000 dólares por hacerte pasar por T-1 por tres días  
\- Debes estar bromeando  
\- Créeme que no bromearía con esto, he luchado durante años para poder terminar este proyecto  
\- Estás loco- Peter escondió su rostro en sus manos- siempre fuiste un científico loco  
\- Dime como quieras, pero necesito que hagas esto, esos 3000 serían excelentes para ti  
\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente? - Peter no podía negar que necesitaba el dinero  
\- Hacerte pasar por T-1, el dueño de Mysterio SAC está interesado y me ha pedido que se quede con él durante tres días para ver cómo funciona  
\- ¿Cómo rayos piensas que voy a engañar a ese hombre?  
\- Puedes hacerlo, te voy a entrenar, Steve te ayudará con las frases y todo lo demás, por favor Peter, créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante  
\- Deberías hacerlo- intervino MJ- mientras dejaba una taza de café delante de cada uno  
\- ¿En serio lo crees? - preguntó Peter  
\- Bueno te despidieron de tu trabajo de Courier ayer ¿no? Aparte que si ese cliente logra encontrarte lo más probable es que te haga pagar por su caja de legos y no tienes dinero para eso  
\- Ese idiota- gruño Peter- solo abolle un poco la caja y ya quería que comprará otra, por suerte pude irme sin que vea quien soy  
\- Aunque igual tu jefe te despidió porque él llamó a quejarse- MJ se encogió de hombros- no tienes nada que perder  
\- De acuerdo- miró a Tony- ¿pero ustedes van a estar allí?  
\- Le dije a Beck que necesitamos un espacio donde recargar tu batería, así que accedió a prestarme su casa anexa, instalaremos todo allí y podrás dormir y comer sin que te vea  
\- Bueno, no tengo otra opción- Peter suspiro- hagámoslo   
Estuvo horas estudiando como debía comportarse, Steve, a quien no agradaba aunque no entendía el porqué, le explico que iba a tener un audífono y unos lentes especiales que lo iban a ayudar a realizar todas las actividades y pruebas que Quentin le pidiera, paso una semana hasta que finalmente ellos se reunieron en persona con Quentin y al día siguiente sería llevado a su casa, Steve lo metió en una caja después del almuerzo y se esmeró en pasar por todos los baches que había en la carretera, cuando finalmente llegó al punto de entrega y la caja fue abierta, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio que era el mismo tipo que había hecho que lo despidieran, casi arruina todo en ese momento pero por algo Tony no era un genio, logró pasar la situación pero le dolía el estómago, había comido muchas cosas picantes en el almuerzo y necesitaba ir al baño.  
Quentin lo había dejado limpiando, así que se escabullo hacía el baño y entró lo más rápido posible, no podía jalar la cadena o atraería su atención, estaba paseando por el baño tenso, mientras pensaba que hacer; escucho que Quentin lo llamaba.  
\- ¿Tom? ¿Qué haces en el baño? - intento abrir la puerta- Abre la puerta, es una orden  
\- Rayos- susurro en voz baja- cogió el limpiador de inodoro y bajo la palanca antes de quitar el seguro de la puerta  
Beck abrió la puerta y vio a Tom limpiando el inodoro sonriente, podía jurar que el robot estaba… sudando…  
\- ¿Tom?  
\- Hola amo… estoy limpiando el baño  
\- No te pedí que hicieras eso  
\- Escaneé la casa y vi que le baño necesitaba ser limpiado  
\- Ok…- se acercó a él- ¿Qué tienes en la frente? Parece…  
\- Oh- Rápidamente toco su frente- parece que mis reguladores de temperatura tienen una liera falla, estoy botando aceite  
\- De acuerdo… le informaré a Stark sobre esto, debe de estar llegando en cualquier momento  
\- Muy bien amo- sonrió- ya terminé de limpiar que más desea que haga  
\- Ven a la sala, tengo algunos problemas matemáticos y de lógica que quiero que resuelvas  
\- De acuerdo  
Los problemas de Quentin eran absurdos, Peter no tenía idea de que estaba hablando y si no fuera por las gafas y que Steve le susurraba las respuestas ya lo hubieran descubierto, paso las pruebas exitosamente y cuando Tony llegó a la mansión lo llevó a la casa adicional para recargar su batería.  
\- Voy a matarte- le dijo cuando estuvieron ya solamente ellos y Steve  
\- No estuvo tan mal  
\- ¡Casi me descubre! - exclamo Peter mientras se sentaba a comer- y me muero de hambre, el idiota cocina muy bien, demasiado bien y es una tortura no poder comer nada  
\- Solo dos días más- pidió Tony  
\- Más te vale que solo sean dos días  
\- Claro que sí- Tony se lo quedo mirando y luego desvió la mirada a su comida- solo dos días…


	3. ¿Soledad?

A la mañana siguiente Quentin estaba en la terraza tomando su desayuno, vio a Tom acercarse y no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía años que ninguna persona convivía con él… bueno persona o robot, daba igual.  
\- Buenos días amo  
\- Buenos días, hoy iré a la empresa así que quiero que ordenes mi biblioteca  
\- Lo que usted diga  
\- ¿Tienes que ser tan formal?  
\- Si desea que no actúe de está manera tiene que cambiarme a modo amigos  
\- Ok, lo probaremos cuando regrese- termino su café- no tardo  
\- De acuerdo- hizo una pequeña referencia y siguió a Quentin hasta la biblioteca  
\- Estaré aquí para la hora de almuerzo  
\- Que tenga buen día amo  
\- Gracias- Quentin lo observó durante un momento y no pudo evitar sentir cariño hacia esas palabras amables  
Tom se quedó solo en la habitación y se sentó en una banca, vio la biblioteca y era inmensa, tenía un amplio escritorio en el centro y las ventanas estaban cerradas, abrió las cortinas para que entrará un poco de luz y se puso a ordenar los libros que estaban repartidos por todos lados. Para cuando Quentin regresó ya había acabado de ordenar todo y de limpiar la estancia.  
\- ¿Tom? - llamó Quentin mientras dejaba sus cosas en el recibidor  
\- Bienvenido a casa amo- Tom se acercó a Quentin con una sonrisa  
\- ¿Terminaste de ordenar?  
\- Si, todo está listo  
\- Perfecto, prepararé el almuerzo  
\- ¿Necesita que lo ayude?  
\- Solo hazme compañía mientras cocino  
Mientras se dirigieron a la cocina la aspiradora portátil de Quentin se paseaba limpiando y choco contra Tom, trato de esconder su sorpresa, pero curiosamente Quentin se agachó a ver la aspiradora.  
\- Ten cuidado con la bonita  
\- ¿Disculpe?  
\- Mi aspiradora, ella es la bonita número 1, tengo también a mi cafetera que es la bonita 2 y a mi teléfono, si te portas bien tal vez algún día puedas entraren el ranking  
\- Espero que así sea amo- Tom fingió su mejor sonrisa y siguió caminando  
Observo a Beck cocinar mientras trataba de no salivar, la cocina estaba llena de tantos aromas deliciosos que su estomago en cualquier momento empezaría a sonar, en eso escuchó el sonido del timbre.  
\- Abre la puerta- indicó Quentin  
\- Lo que ordene- se acercó a la puerta principal y se sorprendió al ver a Tony  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró  
\- Vengo a salvarte de morir de hambre  
\- Perfecto, no creo aguantar mucho más  
\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Quentin mientras se acercaba  
\- Anthony Stark- comentó Tom  
\- Ah Tony, dime que sucede  
\- Vengo a llevarme a T-1 para revisarlo  
\- ¿Qué? - Quentin frunció el ceño- Pero si aún es temprano, la batería dura hasta las 3 ¿no?  
\- Si, pero ayer me dijiste que tenía una fuga y ayer no pude revisarlo bien, es necesario que me lo llevé para asegurarme que no vaya a hacer cortocircuito  
\- Uhm…- Quentin miró a Tom – De acuerdo pero que sea después de almorzar, quiero que me acompañe  
\- Pero…- empezó Tony  
\- Lo que usted ordene amo- respondió Tom poniéndose al lado de Quentin- iré cuando terminemos señor Stark  
\- ¿Después que lo revises puedes volver a traerlo? - preguntó Quentin sonriéndole a Tom- Quiero probar el modo amigos  
\- Ah… depende cuanto demore…- Tony estaba bastante sorprendido- te enviaré un mensaje  
\- Está bien- Quentin abrió la puerta- entonces lo enviare cuando termine  
\- Ok- Tony se fue bastante confundido  
Quentin sonrió e inconscientemente cogió a Tom del brazo y lo llevó hasta la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho rápidamente examino su mano y la miró sorprendido.  
\- ¿Sucede algo amo? - preguntó Tom confundido  
\- No… es solo que tu piel se siente tan cálida, por un momento olvide que eras un robot y pensé que iba a tener una reacción alérgica  
\- ¿Tiene alergia a algo?  
\- Yo…- Quentin lo observó un momento- no es nada importante, siéntate aquí- señalo la silla a su lado- es hora de comer  
\- Buen provecho amo- respondió Tom mientras se reprochaba internamente haber sentido pena por él y no haberse ido con Tony  
Quentin termino de comer, Tom pudo percibir que se había tomado particularmente mucho tiempo para almorzar, entre bocados le hacía preguntas de cultura general o de matemáticas, una vez hubo lavado los platos miró con tristeza a Tom y le dio permiso para irse. Tom se despidió y camino hacia la otra casa, cuando entró Tony lo miraba con reproche.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón  
\- ¿Por qué te quedaste? - preguntó mientras le servía un plato de comida- pensé que tenías hambre  
\- Bueno sí, pero estaba metido en el papel- se encogió de hombros- soy bueno actuando ¿no?  
\- Si, muy bueno- respondió Tony de mala manera  
\- Iré al baño antes de comer- se levantó del sillón y le dio una palmada al robot que estaba en medio de la habitación- Hola Tom  
Mientras Peter comía llegó Steve con cara de pocos amigos, se sentó en el sillón y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.  
\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Tony  
\- No pueden enviarnos la pieza que falta para reparar a T-1, dicen que demorara por lo menos una semana que llegué aquí  
\- ¿Qué? - exclamo Peter- No puedo fingir ser ese robot una semana  
\- Cálmate- dijo Tony – No tiene que ser una semana, el trato que hicimos con Quentin es que solo te probaría tres días, luego de eso podemos decirle que necesitamos hacer unas revisiones  
\- No creo que eso funcione- respondió Steve  
\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Tony ofuscado  
\- ¿No has visto como lo mira?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Espera- Steve se levantó y encendió la pantalla de su computadora, allí quedaba grabado todo lo que Peter veía con sus lentes- Miren  
Steve reprodujo la interacción de ellos dos y si… la mirada de Beck era diferente, se le veía tan entusiasmado de poder comer con él, sonreía ante cada respuesta correcta que él daba y sobre todo ese brillo en sus ojos azules.  
\- Mierda- respondió Tony- Pero él no puede saber que eres humano ¿no? Piensa que eres un robot ¿cierto?  
\- Se siente solo- intervino Peter cabizbajo- está rodeado de sus libros y sus juguetes, es lo único que conoce así que si uno de sus juguetes le comienza a responder… obviamente va a querer aferrarse a él y como piensa que soy un robot… son mayor razón no puedo lastimarlo  
\- ¿Lastimarlo? - preguntó Tony  
\- Estuve investigándolo- respondió Steve- desde que fallecieron sus padres ha vivido recluido en esa casa, todos sus estudios los hizo a distancia y casi no va a su empresa… actualmente la dirige el Doctor Octopus, él era el gerente cuando el padre de Beck lideraba la empresa y se ha mantenido en ese puesto desde entonces, Quentin no es tonto, a pesar de todo, es la cabeza de la empresa.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Peter  
Antes de que alguien pudiera responder escuchó que tocaban la puerta, Peter salió corriendo hacia la habitación y Steve fue a abrir la puerta, era Quentin.


	4. ¿Vamos a la ciudad?

\- Hola- saludo Quentin indiferente - Quería saber si ya habían terminado con Tom  
\- Oh… esto…- Steve titubeo  
\- Todavía no- respondió Tony señalando al robot que estaba cargando en medio de la sala- tiene que terminar de cargar, pero ya solucioné lo de la fuga de aceite  
\- Entiendo- Quentin entró en la habitación y examino al robot desde todos los ángulos y sonrió  
\- Ni bien termine lo enviaré a tu casa- dijo Steve- ¿está bien?  
\- Perfecto- Quentin volvió a su rostro inexpresivo y salió de la habitación  
Tony cerró al puerta y suspiro, Peter salió de su escondite y se recostó en el sofá  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - volvió a preguntar  
\- Sinceramente la única opción es que podamos reparar a T-1 lo más pronto posible, buscare en otros lugares la pieza que falta- tomó su abrigo y su maletín- será mejor que vayas de una vez, no quiero que vuelva a husmear por aquí  
\- De acuerdo- Peter se levantó y arregló su ropa  
Tony le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, Steve los miró desde su silla y negó con la cabeza, no sabía que le molestaba más; si su proyecto se hubiera visto entorpecido por una falla mecánica o si tenía que soportar tener al amor platónico de Tony cerca de él.  
\- Buenas tardes amo- saludo Tom mientras abría la puerta de la casa principal- ¿puedo pasar?  
\- Si, claro que si- Quentin se encontraba en la sala, caminando en círculos- No demoraste casi nada ¿ya estás totalmente cargado?  
\- Si amo  
\- Genial, entonces probemos el modo amigos ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
\- Indique el comando y diga activar  
\- Correcto- se aclaró la garganta- Tom, modo amigos activar  
\- Comando aceptado- parpadeo lentamente- iniciando modo amigos en 3… 2… 1…- se quedó callado  
\- ¿Tom? - preguntó Quentin  
\- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- No tienes porque disculparte- Tom se sentó en el sillón y cruzó las piernas- ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
\- Vaya… si que la diferencia es abismal- lo observó durante un momento  
\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? - Tom rio de su propio chiste - ¿Para que me llamaste si no vamos a hacer nada divertido?  
\- ¿Divertido? - Quentin lo pensó un momento- ¿Quieres que salgamos? Tal vez ir a la ciudad   
\- Claro viejo- Tom se levantó- vamos  
\- ¿Viejo? - Quentin lo miró ofendido- No soy tan viejo  
\- Tienes cuarenta años y yo 23 meses de vida, diría que eres más viejo que yo- se encogió de hombros  
\- Creo que no me agrada el modo amigos- frunció el ceño  
\- Como quieras- Tom le sacó la lengua- puedes cambiarlo en cualquier momento  
\- Modo normal activar  
\- Comando aceptado- Tom volvió a su posición formal- activando modo normal en 3…2…1…  
\- ¿Ya eres tú nuevamente?  
\- Soy Tom, amo  
\- Gracias al cielo- suspiro Quentin- si no pudiera regresarte a la normalidad te llevaría de vuelta a Stark de inmediato  
\- ¿Por qué amo? - preguntó Tom algo dolido  
\- Porque así eres perfecto, servicial y amable  
\- Creo que la palabra que busca es sumiso amo- Tom se mordió la lengua después de decir eso  
\- ¿Sumiso? - se quedó pensando  
\- Sumiso- recitó Tom- Que se somete y se deja dominar por la fuerza de las circunstancias o por otras personas aceptando, sin cuestionarlos, su autoridad y su voluntad  
\- Eso piensas… ¿piensas que te someto?  
\- Esa es la definición de la Real Academia Española para la palabra sumiso, me pareció que era la más adecuada para la situación  
\- ¡Tú qué sabes! - exclamó Quentin perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Y que si quiero que seas sumiso? No eres más que una máquina, vacío por dentro  
Tom se quedó callado, le era difícil contener las lágrimas, sabía que no iba dirigido a él, pero le dolía.  
\- Vete, no quiero verte- Quentin abrió la puerta  
\- Adiós amo- respondió Tom antes de salir  
Quentin cerró la puerta dando un portazo y se recostó en el sofá, le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en lo que había sucedido; ¿Qué sabía un robot acerca de como era él? ¿Qué sabía acerca de si utilizaba su poder o no para mandar a otros? Tom no lo conocía, no era más que una estúpida máquina.  
Peter camino furioso hacia la casa anexa pero no abrió la puerta, sabía que Steve había visto todo e iba a reclamarle por lo que había dicho así que se quitó los lentes y el audífono y decidió caminar por el inmenso jardín para despejarse antes de enfrentarse a los otros dos. Paseo por los arboles que se mecían y se recostó en la fría hierva y cerró los ojos; trataba de comprender la actitud de Quentin, tan diferente cuando alguien se oponía a él, cuando no hacían o decidían lo adecuado, pero no podía evitarlo, su personalidad había salido a flote bajo en el “modo amigos” y lamentablemente no había sido del agrado del mayor.  
Quentin decidió salir a tomar aire, muy dentro de sí mismo sabía que Tom tenía razón, le gustaba controlar a las personas, poner esa imagen de chico rudo e inexpresivo para que nadie se atreviera a cuestionar sus decisiones o que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para tocarlo, se levantó del sofá y salió hacia el jardín delantero, camino un poco hasta llegar a la arboleda principal, y estaba a punto de regresar cuando vio unos pies entre las bases de los troncos, camino despacio y vio a Tom recostado cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.  
\- ¿Tom? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Tom? - alzó la voz  
\- Mierda- susurró Tom- Dígame amo  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Dijiste que me fuera- respondió Tom poniéndose de pie  
\- Me refería a que fueras a la otra casa  
\- Las instrucciones no fueron claras amo, así que solo salí- Tom se giró- Iré al laboratorio ahora  
\- Espera no- lo tomó del brazo- quiero hablar contigo  
\- Como usted desee amo  
\- No, no así- Quentin lo miró- Modo amigos activar  
\- Comando aceptado activando modo amigos en 3…2…1…  
\- Siéntate- Quentin señalo una banca a su lado   
\- Prefiero quedarme de pie- respondió Tom apoyándose en un árbol  
\- De acuerdo- Quentin se sentó en la banca- te debo una disculpa, sé que es tonto, pero no debí gritarte, es solo que…  
\- ¿Di en el clavo? - intervino Tom  
\- Si- sonrió amargamente- disté justo en una fibra muy sensible de mi pasado y yo… simplemente perdí el control  
\- ¿Es por eso que te aíslas? - preguntó cruzando sus brazos  
\- Algo así… yo simplemente no puedo confiar en las personas, siempre terminan lastimándome y a decir verdad… podría morir por algo así  
\- No comprendo  
\- Tengo una alergia… una muy grave, si un ser vivo me toca, cualquier parte de mi piel… me comienzan a salir heridas y mi garganta se cierra, si no me inyecto el antídoto a tiempo podría morir ahogado  
Tom se quedó en silencio tratando de no parecer muy sorprendido, como T-1 podía mostrar ciertas emociones, pero sin duda su sorpresa era mayor a la que un robot pudiera evidenciar.  
\- ¿Has ido al doctor? ¿Tiene alguna explicación?  
\- Muchos médicos me han tratado, pero por el momento lo único que pueden hacer es prevenir que muera por eso  
\- Entiendo- Tom se acercó a Quentin - ¿si te tocan a través de la ropa no hay problema?  
\- Puedo tolerarlo, el problema es el contacto de piel con piel  
\- Pero tú me tomaste del brazo  
\- No seas tonto, tú eres un robot- rio Quentin mientras lo miraba  
\- Claro- Tom sonrió- solo te estaba probando  
\- Deberías irte, no quiero que tu batería se agoté y comiences a fallar- Quentin se puso de pie  
\- Si, debería irme a descansar- Tom empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo  
\- ¿Sucede algo?  
\- Yo…- Tom se acercó y lo abrazo- solo quería despedirme  
Quentin se quedó paralizado, los brazos de Tom rodeaban su cuerpo y había apoyado su cabeza en su pecho, lentamente lo abrazó, no podía explicar como pero sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… se sentía tan real… tan lleno de vida… Tom se separo y lo quedó mirando.  
\- No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que abracé a alguien  
\- Lo sé, pero es lo que los amigos hacen- Tom sonrió- debo irme  
\- Gracias… de verdad te lo agradezco…  
\- Debo irme  
\- Te espero mañana para desayunar  
\- Allí estaré Quentin  
Peter entró a la pequeña casa y vio a Steve y Tony que lo miraba impacientes, se limitó a ir a su habitación y a recostarse en la cama.  
\- Ahórrense el sermón, ya solucioné todo  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Steve  
\- Si, todo está bien  
A la mañana siguiente Quentin estaba ansioso esperando por la llegada de Tom, preparo el desayuno, pero antes de que él llegará escucho el timbre de la entrada, fue al intercomunicador y vio a la única persona que había amado.  
\- Wade- apretó el botón que abría la puerta y corrió hacia el jardín  
\- Hola Quentin- saludo Tom al verlo  
\- Tom- Quentin se detuvo- esto es importante, modo normal activar, necesito que sirvas el desayuno en la terraza, tengo una visita importante  
\- Comando aceptado…- Quentin ya estaba de pie en medio del jardín  
Tom obedeció y sirvió el desayuno para dos en la terraza, vio a Quentin con un hombre, era bien parecido y parecía tener la misma edad que Beck… se quedó observándolos un momento sin poder evitar sentir algo extraño dentro suyo.  
\- Siéntate Wade, no me dijiste que habías regresado  
\- ¿No te lo dijo mi padre?  
\- No, supongo que quería que fuera una sorpresa  
\- ¿Quién es? - susurró Wade al ver a Tom  
\- Oh es Tom, es un robot, aunque no lo parece ¿no?  
\- Es sorprendente- Wade lo observó  
\- Puedes irte Tom, déjanos solos  
\- Lo que usted diga amo- Tom se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más y se fue a la biblioteca  
Estuvo revisando los libros, conteniendo el deseo de ir a espiar lo que estaban haciendo, hurgó algunos cajones y en uno encontró un pequeño maletín, dentro había varios frascos y jeringas, asumió que era el antídoto para la alergia de Quentin así que lo cerró y siguió paseando por las habitaciones, después de un rato decidió salir a la terraza a ver si habían terminado pero no había nadie allí, buscó en la cocina y vio a Quentin tirado en el piso.  
\- ¿Amo? - llamó temeroso  
\- Ah… To… Tom…- Quentin estaba paralizado en el piso y y su cuello estaba lleno de heridas  
Tom corrió hacia la biblioteca y cogió el maletín, lleno como pudo la jeringa y la clavó en su pierna, espero unos minutos y vio como las heridas comenzaban a perderse y Quentin respiraba con mayor facilidad, se quedó en silencio observándolo y fue lentamente hacia la mesada donde estaba la jarra con agua y sirvió un vaso.  
\- ¿Puedes tomar agua?  
\- Yo…- se aclaró la garganta- si… - cogió el vaso y lo bebió lentamente  
\- ¿Llamo al médico?  
\- No, con la inyección estaré bien, pero… - lo miró un momento- fui un estúpido  
\- ¿Qué sucedió amo? - Tom recordó su papel  
\- Wade… llevó años enamorado de él, pero nunca se lo confesé porque no puedo armarlo… no plenamente… hoy solo me toco la mano… un simple gesto y mira lo que sucedió  
\- ¿Él no sabe de tu alergia?  
\- No, nadie lo sabe porque utilizarían eso en mi contra para sacarme de la empresa  
\- Pero amo…  
\- Lo siento, fui un tonto, pero gracias a ti sigo con vida- acaricio su rostro- gracias Tom  
\- De nada…  
El resto de la tarde la pasaron conversando, Tom se había quitado las gafas cuando vio a Quentin en el piso y no se las había vuelto a poner, no quería que todos esos secretos quedarán grabados.


	5. ¿Puedes sentir?

\- Es hora de irme- interrumpió Tom, eran cerca de las 3pm y no había almorzado  
\- Es cierto, tienes que recargar tu batería, pero… ¿puedes regresar en la noche?  
\- Claro amo, regresaré más tarde  
\- Genial, te estaré esperando  
Tom salió hacia la otra casa y ni bien entró pudo ver que Tony estaba enojado.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mientras iba a servirse algo para comer  
\- ¿Por qué te quitas las gafas y el audífono?  
\- No me parece bien grabar todo lo que sucede en su vida- se encogió de hombros- tiene derecho a la privacidad  
\- ¿No te ha preguntado por ellas?  
\- No, creo que no le ha dado importancia  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
\- ¿Qué? - Peter se atoró con la comida- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Te gusta- Tony lo fulmino con la mirada  
\- Yo no he dicho eso  
\- No tienes que decirlo, es más que obvio que te gusta ese idiota  
\- ¿Por qué no te cae? - preguntó Peter  
\- Porque es un niño engreído, por eso- Tony se sentó a su lado  
\- Eso no es cierto… Quentin es…  
\- ¿Es que? – Tony lo interrumpió- No es más que alguien que lo ha tenido todo sin esfuerzo  
\- No es justo – respondió Peter- no sabes todo lo que ha sufrido  
\- Da igual, él piensa que eres un simple robot, nunca podrás estar con él  
\- ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? - Peter se levantó de la mesa- ¿Qué te importa si me gusta o no?  
\- ¡Porque me gustas! - Tony se levantó- Llevo años enamorado de ti  
\- Pues no lo parece- Peter estaba furioso- no me salgas ahora con que estás enamorado de mi porque lo único que haces es tratarme mal y mandarme a hacer todo lo que tú no quieres hacer ¿o acaso no recuerdas porque deje este proyecto?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?  
\- Yo te apreciaba Tony, no era un gusto era verdadero aprecio, pero tú eres demasiado egocéntrico como para fijarte en eso, eres demasiado estúpido como para ver más allá de lo que tú quieres- Peter suspiro- Hace dos años cuando empezamos a trabajar en T-1… yo quise ayudarte, tu oficina estaba desordenada y yo la ordené y ¿Qué hizo el gran Tony Stark? Llegó hecho un maldito torbellino y me gritaste por que no podías encontrar un folder que ni siquiera había estado allí, estuvo en tu casa todo el tiempo  
\- Yo…- Tony no recordaba eso  
\- Eres un imbécil y lo peor es que eras mi mejor amigo- Peter se acercó a la puerta  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
\- A donde sea lejos de ti- salió dando un portazo  
Peter caminó hacia la puerta de servicio y se escabulló hacia la calle, había dejado su motocicleta en una cochera cercana por que lo fue a recogerla y fue a visitar a MJ. Ella ni bien lo vio entrar supo que sucedía.  
\- Peleaste con Tony  
\- ¿Es tan obvio?  
\- Siempre que peleas con él lloras  
\- Yo no estoy…- se toco la mejilla que estaba húmeda- no lo había notado  
\- Siéntate, te daré una taza de café  
\- Gracias, ¿Cómo va el negocio?  
\- Bastante bien, tengo algunos clientes fieles y bueno como se acerca navidad vienen más parejas  
\- Me da gusto que estés cumpliendo tu sueño  
\- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo- le entregó la taza- ¿Cómo vas con las lámparas?  
\- Ya están terminadas… en una semana es la presentación oficial, aún no puedo creer que mi proyecto haya sido seleccionado como semifinalista  
\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti  
Pasó el resto de la tarde junto a MJ, era gratificante pasar el tiempo con su mejor amiga, pero cuando vio su reloj recordó que le había prometido a Quentin volver, subió a su motocicleta y regresó lo más rápido posible; ni siquiera se molesto en ir al laboratorio, cruzó de frente el jardín hacia la casa principal, pero escuchó gritos y se escondió.  
\- ¿Qué puede tomar tanto tiempo?  
\- No es un juguete señor Beck  
\- Eso lo sé- Quentin se quedó callado un momento- pensé que con todo el apoyo que estaba brindándoles no tendría ninguna restricción sobre Tom  
\- No es una restricción es solo que necesitamos hacer pruebas y ajustar algunos comandos, mañana estará con usted temprano  
\- ¿Sabes Stark? A veces pienso que no quieres que pase tiempo con Tom… como si estuvieras celoso  
\- ¿Disculpe?  
\- Es solo una idea que cruzó por mi mente- se encogió de hombros- espero que Tom esté mañana temprano en mi casa  
Peter caminó en cuclillas y fue hacia el laboratorio, cuando entró vio a Steve muy enojado, estaba dispuesto a gritarlo cuando Peter lo interrumpió.  
\- Ahórrate el discurso  
\- ¿Crees que esto es un juego?  
\- ¿Disculpa? - Peter estaba harto- ¿Acaso yo le dije a Tony que hiciera un robot con mi cara? Es más, le dije explícitamente que no lo hiciera, pero él nunca escucha a nadie más que a sí mismo  
Steve se quedó callado, sabía que lo que Peter decía era cierto, en más de una oportunidad Peter fue muy tajante sobre ese punto, pero Tony estaba enamorado de él, es por eso que lo hizo idéntico a Peter.  
\- ¿Sabes por que lo hizo igual a ti?  
\- Porque estaba enamorado de mi- respondió Peter secamente- si pensó que me iba a sentir agradecido por eso, se equivoco  
\- ¿No sientes nada por él?  
\- Nada más que amistad- Peter se dejó caer en la cama- ¿Pero a ti si te gusta no?  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- No lo niegues, veo como me miras… con odio y luego como lo miras a él, si estás enamorado díselo, no seas un idiota como él  
\- ¿A ti te gusta Beck?  
\- No lo sé, pero hay algo en lo que Tony tiene razón  
\- ¿En qué?  
\- Quentin piensa que soy un robot, nunca podría quererme y no puedo aparecer delante de él diciendo la verdad  
\- Pero podríamos decirle que te tomamos como modelo  
\- Si, pero no sería su Tom, sino Peter  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y que tenían que terminar pronto con esa farsa o más de uno saldría lastimado.


	6. ¿Amigos?

A la mañana siguiente Quentin estaba de pie en la entrada principal, esperaba por la llegada de Tom, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada de Wade, le decía que su padre lo había puesto a cargo de la selección de trabajos finales para la convocatoria de nuevos talentos, iba a darse la siguiente semana y Quentin tenía que asistir como parte del jurado. Beck confirmo su asistencia y cortó la llamada.  
\- ¿Ocupado amo? - preguntó Tom sobresaltándolo  
\- ¡Tom! - exclamó- te extrañe ayer  
\- Estaba siendo mejorado- respondió sonriendo  
\- Lo entiendo, vamos adentro  
\- De acuerdo amo  
Pasarón la mañana conversando, o mejor dicho Tom escuchando a Quentin sobre su pasado, era curioso como ese hombre de apariencia tan seria podía llegar a ser tan sensible, Quentin había abierto una botella de vino para acompañar el almuerzo, aunque ya había tomado tres copas fuera de la comida.  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien amo?  
\- Yo… es solo que… no lo sé, cuando estoy contigo hablo sin parar y me siento bien, tan cómodo- se recostó en la mesada y cerró los ojos  
\- Me da gusto escuchar eso amo  
\- Sabes yo… yo… quisiera que no fueras un robot…- se quedó dormido  
Tom se quedó en silencio y no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera, lo observo durante lo que parecieron horas, cuando revisó su reloj habían pasado apenas veinte minutos, acaricio el cabello del mayor y susurro.  
\- No soy un robot Quentin… no lo soy…  
Paso una hora antes de que Quentin despertara, todo ese tiempo Tom se había quedado observándolo y acariciando su cabello, cuando vio que se estaba moviendo retiro su mano rápidamente y adopto su posición recta.  
\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Quentin mientras bostezaba  
\- Casi las 5pm- informó Tom  
\- ¿Cómo? Pero… ¿tu batería no debería haberse agotado?  
\- Bueno es una de las mejoras que han hecho  
\- Que bueno, me alegra que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos  
\- A mí también amo, pero debería ir a recargarme  
\- Claro- Quentin lo observó durante un momento y acaricio su rostro- gracias por acompañarme  
Tom le sonrió y salió de la casa, lanzó un largo suspiro mientras caminaba; en ese punto ya ni sentía hambre, se hubiera quedado más tiempo si no hubiera tenido la necesidad de ir al baño, entró en el laboratorio y vio con sorpresa que el verdadero T-1 se estaba moviendo.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Conseguimos la pieza faltante- respondió Steve sonriente  
\- Logramos contactar con otro proveedor así que eres libre de irte- la voz de Tony era calmada, aunque se le veía bastante afectado  
\- Yo… ¿en serio? Pero... no se va a dar cuenta del cambio de personalidad del robot  
\- No importa, le explicaremos que tuvimos que reiniciarte y que todo se borró, tan simple como eso  
\- Entonces… eso es todo- Peter no quería separarse de Quentin  
\- Si- Tony se acercó y le dio un cheque- lo que prometí, disculpa todos los contratiempos que te hice pasar  
\- No hay problema- Peter tomó el sobre y lo guardo en el bolsillo- será mejor que me vaya  
\- Ya guardé tus cosas- respondió Steve entregándole una mochila y un emparedado- algo para que comas también  
\- Que considerado- Peter sonrió de manera forzada  
\- Puedes quedarte una noche más- intervino Tony  
\- No- Peter negó con la cabeza- será mejor que me vaya de una vez, tengo que trabajar en mi presentación   
\- De acuerdo  
Peter salió por la puerta de servicio nuevamente, recogió su motocicleta y fue a su apartamento, era raro estar allí después de toda la experiencia que había vivido… pero sobre todo sabía que al día siguiente Quentin estaría muy decepcionado… ¿Cómo podía acercarse a él sin revelar que lo estuvo engañando todo este tiempo?; se recostó en su cama y tapó su rostro con sus brazos, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, pero al final el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente Quentin despertó animado, cada día despertaba con esas ganas de realizar nuevas cosas e inclusive de salir al mundo, antes de que pudiera tomar desayuno recibió una llamada del Dr. Octopus, al parecer era urgente su presencia en la empresa así que le envió un mensaje a Stark diciendo que no enviará a Tom hasta después de almuerzo.  
Llegó a la empresa y no había nadie alrededor, siempre era así cada vez que él iba, nadie podía cruzarse en su camino; algunos decían que era arrogante, pero era realmente para evitar que alguien chocará de casualidad con él y le provocará una reacción alérgica, aunque siempre cargaba con su jeringa y antídoto. Llegó a la sala de conferencias y vio a Wade de pie frente a la puerta.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Algo grave, quieren quitarte el cargo  
\- ¿Qué? Pero si es mi empresa- enfatizo  
\- Si, pero nunca estás aquí, están corriendo extraños rumores y eso no le ha gustado a la junta directiva  
\- Maldición- empujo la puerta y entró en la sala- Buenos días- sonrió falsamente  
\- Buenos días Quentin- saludo el Dr. Octopus- es grato contar con tu presencia  
\- La empresa va tan bien que simplemente me quedó en casa revisando todo para que siga así- se encogió de hombros- ¿sucedió algo?  
\- Mis compañeros de la junta directiva- señalo a los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa- están algo preocupados porque nunca estás aquí y hay ciertos rumores… ya sabes… cosas como que estás enfermo… una enfermedad mental… y si es así no puedes ocupar el cargo de jefe  
\- Entonces…- Quentin respiro lentamente- me está diciendo que piensan que estoy loco y que por eso no puedo trabajar  
\- No es tanto así- el Dr. Octopus sonrió- es solo que nos preocupamos por ti, perdiste a tus padres tan joven… eso puede haber generado ciertos traumas  
\- Estoy perfectamente bien Dr. Octopus- miró a los demás- señores, estoy bien y si desean que venga todos los días lo haré, es más ya había confirmado con Wade mi presencia en la presentación de semifinalistas del concurso anual de inventores ¿o no Wade?  
\- Es cierto, ya estaba todo coordinado- Wade le devolvió una sonrisa  
\- ¿Lo ven? - Quentin agradeció internamente que su amigo estuviera allí  
\- Bueno entonces no hay de que preocuparnos- respondió un miembro de la junta directiva  
\- De acuerdo- respondió Quentin- gracias a todos por su preocupación  
Beck salió de la sala de juntas y fue a su despacho, estaba harto de los juegos de los inversionistas y del Dr. Octopus… al final de cuentas era por su culpa que tenía esa alergia, cuando sus padres murieron él confiaba mucho en Octavio Octopus, el mejor amigo de su padre; pero ni bien fallecieron en un accidente de auto, Octavio se acercó a él y le ofreció acogerlo en su casa así podría vivir con su familia y estar con Wade siempre, pero… todo tenía un precio. Si Quentin aceptaba eso, tenía que firmar un documento donde le dejaba el control total de la empresa a Octavio, se sintió tan asqueado ante esa propuesta que en vez de ver a Octavio vio un monstruo, y cuando quiso tocarlo empezó a sentir ese malestar, desde ahí solo fue empeorando hasta que encontró a un médico americano que lo ayudo a controlarla.  
Quentin había pasado años torturándose con la muerte de sus padres, habían fallecido la mañana de su séptimo cumpleaños… un auto los había envestido en la autopista, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, él los había llamado para que regresaran rápido del trabajo y lo acompañaran a almorzaron… si tan solo no hubiera insistido tanto…  
Beck se limpio las lagrimas y se lavó el rostro en su baño privado, no iba a dejar que esto lo hundiera, no podía perder la empresa que sus padres habían luchado tanto por construir, tenía que ir a trabajar y tenía que exponerse a las personas… necesitaba… necesitaba a Tom, con él podría salir a las calles y sentirse a salvo.  
Estuvo impaciente hasta la hora de almuerzo, regreso a casa y llamó a Stark para que enviará a Tom. Mientras preparaba su almuerzo vio a Stark trayendo a Tom, pero había algo distinto.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Stark  
\- ¿Por qué lo traes así?  
\- Oh… tuve que reiniciarlo, ya sabes para actualizarlo y eso  
\- Pero…  
\- No te preocupes- lo interrumpió Tony- ya lo enciendo  
Tony apretó el botón detrás de la oreja de T-1 y el robot cobró vida, recién ahora podían ver el verdadero potencial de lo que había creado. Quentin lo miró durante unos segundos algo confuso.  
\- ¿Tom? - preguntó llamándolo  
\- No es Tom- respondió Stark fastidiado- es T-1, no está configurado, todo lo que hablaste con “Tom- hizo comillas con las manos- se ha borrado  
\- No lo quiero así- Quentin dejo el cuchillo que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa- quita las actualizaciones y tráeme a Tom  
\- Pero Quentin…  
\- Nada de peros- Quentin lo miró furioso- llévate a eso y tráeme a Tom, si no lo haces puedes irte de mi casa y no seguiré financiando tu proyecto  
\- Ya pasaron los tres días de prueba- respondió Tony molesto  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
\- Quiero decir que el contrato solo contemplaba que lo tuvieras por tres días, luego nos darías el dinero para seguir mejorándolo  
\- No juegues conmigo Stark- Quentin estaba harto- sabes muy bien que no vas a ganar contra mí, tráeme a Tom  
Stark se quedó callado y se llevó a T-1 jalándolo del brazo, el desgraciado de Beck estaba loco y no podía seguir con su proyecto sin su financiamiento, estaba jodido y lo sabía, tendría que llamar a Peter nuevamente.


	7. ¿Futuro?

Peter estaba en la cafetería de MJ, siempre pasaba sus ratos libres ahí, le gustaba mucho el ambiente ya que le ayudaba a concentrarse en su trabajo, practicaba su presentación ante los expectantes ojos de su amiga quien lo aplaudió cuando termino.  
\- Es perfecto Peter, estoy segura de que vas a ganar  
\- Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida- el joven se sentó- no se que voy a hacer si no consigo este puesto  
\- Siempre habrá otras oportunidades Peter- tomó la mano del castaño- eres joven y estás luchando por tus sueños  
\- Lo sé- le sonrió a su amiga- gracias por todo  
\- Para eso están los amigos- se encogió de hombros- aunque…- miró por encima del hombro de Peter- otros están para alterarte los nervios  
\- ¿Por qué…- volteo hacia la puerta- dices eso…? - Tony estaba parado en la entrada  
\- Peter- empezó Tony- necesito tu ayuda  
\- ¿Le paso algo a Quentin? - fue lo primero que pudo pensar  
\- No, Quentin esta bien solo que se dio cuenta, así como tú dijiste, no quiere ni ver a T-1, me dijo que quite las actualizaciones si era necesario… está fuera de sí  
\- Lamento decir te lo dije, pero… era obvio que iba a pasar eso, Quentin está muy atado emocionalmente y no ha pasado ni una semana… es alguien con quien no se puede jugar de esa manera  
\- No pensamos que fuera a resultar así cuando iniciamos todo esto, pero él no está atado a T-1, está atado a ti y no quiere a nadie más que a ti  
\- No- Peter se levantó- él quiere a Tom, no a mi- suspiro- vamos  
\- Peter- llamó su amiga- vas a lastimarte si sigues con esto… y no solo a ti  
\- Lo sé- Peter la miró durante unos segundos- pero es demasiado tarde ¿no?  
MJ se quedó callada y se mordió el labio nerviosa, se arrepentía de haber motivado a su amigo de tomar ese trabajo, pero ninguno sabía realmente como se iban a dar las cosas. Tony llevó a Peter en su camioneta y le dio la ropa adecuada, Peter camino despacio hacia la mansión, lanzó un suspiro antes de entrar y encontrarse a Quentin durmiendo en el sofá, se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y toco su cabello.  
\- ¿Quentin? - preguntó en un susurro  
\- Uhmm…- se movió y abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿Tom?  
\- Si amo, soy Tom  
\- ¡Tom! - exclamó Quentin incorporándose y sonriendo- Pensé que no volvería a verte- lo abrazó  
\- ¿Por qué pensó eso amo? – intentó evitar que su voz se quebrará  
\- Todo es culpa de Tony, algo te hizo que ya no eras el mismo  
\- No te preocupes. Nada malo va a pasarme  
\- Tom que te parece si mañana salimos a dar vuelta, ya sabes a la ciudad  
\- ¿Disculpe amo?  
\- Si… he tenido algunos problemas en el trabajo y necesito poder estar rodeado de personas, si estoy contigo todo sería más fácil  
\- Lo que usted desee  
\- Podríamos ir por la tarde que hay menos personas, me gustaría solo ir a caminar  
\- Está bien  
\- Mañana regresaré después del almuerzo y saldremos ¿sí?  
Llegó la tarde siguiente y Peter estaba nervioso mientras esperaba que Quentin llegará, no sabía a donde irían ni que podrían hacer, pero estaba emocionado, pasar tiempo con él lo llenaba de tantos sentimientos agradables, pero había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que todo era una farsa y que tarde o temprano se acabaría.  
Quentin llegó a la mansión sonriente, llamó Tom y subieron al auto del mayor, fueron a un pequeño parque a caminar y se encontraron con un espectáculo, emocionado Tom lo jalo hasta el frente y se puso a cantar, Quentin lo miraba embelesado y no podía apartar su mirada; cuando termino el espectáculo se dio cuenta que no era el único mirando a Tom, había varias chicas e inclusive chicos que lo miraban; no pudo evitar sentirse celoso y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a otra parte del parque.  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Tom confundido  
\- No, solo quería seguir caminando- acaricio la mano del menor- parece que va a llover  
\- ¿Lo crees? - miró hacia el cielo y pudo ver unas cuantas nubes  
\- ¿Vamos a ese café? - señalo Quentin  
\- Claro  
Entraron a una pequeña cafetería y Quentin pidió un café para él, Tom lo miraba y no podía evitar sonreír ante cada pequeño detalle, mientras Quentin terminaba su café empezó a llover y se quedaron mirando las gotas que caían por la ventana. Beck se puso de pie y dijo que iba a ir a comprar una sombrilla, no quería que Tom se mojará; salió del local y Tom se levantó lo pensó unos minutos, pero luego salió detrás de él, avanzo unos pasos y no lo veía, se detuvo entre la multitud de personas intentando encontrar a Quentin, no quería que alguien lo tocará de casualidad y le provocará una reacción alérgica. Avanzó una cuadra y lo vio caminando rápidamente con la sombrilla en alto, Tom se adelantó hacia él y por correr resbalo con la acera mojada, Quentin se adelanto y lo agarró justo antes de que cayera, lo cogió fuerte de la cintura y lo apegó hacia sí mismo.  
Se quedaron mirando durante un momento, Tom observaba los labios de Quentin que entre abiertos dejaban salir el vapor que emanaba de su cuerpo, se apoyo en el hombro del mayor y se puso de puntillas para acercarse más… cerró los ojos y le dio un beso. Beck se quedó paralizado ante la acción de Tom, pero era curioso, cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese beso que tanto había ansiado, sabía que Tom era un robot, pero lo que ese beso transmitía era humano.  
Regresaron a la mansión y Quentin observaba a Tom, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no podía, simplemente lo observo hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tarde y lo envió al laboratorio.  
\- Lamento lo que paso- dijo Tom apesadumbrado  
\- No, no te preocupes- negó con la cabeza  
\- ¿No te molesto que lo hiciera?  
\- No, ¿Por qué debería de molestarme?  
\- Yo solo… vi el momento, tantas películas románticas que tengo almacenadas en mis circuitos…  
\- Lo entiendo… hace unos días también conversamos de eso ¿no? De las emociones humanas, no te preocupes  
\- Que descanse amo  
\- Que descanses  
Quentin se recostó en su cama confundido, se toco los labios y aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Tom, había sido tan solo unos segundos, pero había tanto en ese beso… tanto que no podría tener.   
Los días pasaban y se acercaba la presentación, como Quentin iba todos los días a trabajar ahora Peter iba a la mansión por las tardes para acompañarlo, en ocasiones se quedaba hasta entrada la noche escuchándolo hablar, pendiente de cada detalle del mayor, le gustaba ver como movía las manos cuando se apasionaba sobre algo, como bajaba la mirada cuando hablaba de sus padres, ese pequeño destello azul de sus ojos a la luz de la lampara, las sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando Tom decía algo gracioso… guardaba cada pequeño detalle para sí mismo porque sabía que luego de que pasará la presentación de inventores tendría que irse por un tiempo… necesitaba irse para olvidarse de Quentin.  
Un día antes de la presentación, Peter había traído un disfraz al laboratorio y sus lámparas de corazón, pensaba ir desde allí para tener todo listo, sabía que Quentin iba a ser uno de los jueces así que no podía presentarse como él mismo. Guardo todas sus cosas y las llevó en su motocicleta, ingreso al auditorio donde estaban todos reunidos y pudo ver en primera fila a Quentin, tenía toda una hilera para el solo.  
Peter subió tras bambalinas, se acomodo la gabardina y el bigote falso, se había puesto además un gorra con visera para que se le sea más difícil verle el rostro. Cada competidor fue presentando sus proyectos hasta que llegó el turno de Peter, se aclaró la garganta y empezó su discurso:   
“Gracias a todos por esta oportunidad, las lámparas que he creado responden a la necesidad del ser humano de sentir afecto, cuantas veces la señal ha fallado, las llamadas no ingresan o simplemente estamos tan cansados que dejamos todo de lado y nos olvidamos del ser amado que no está a nuestro lado. Pero eso es lo divertido de estás lámparas, cada vez que pensemos en esa persona podremos tocar e inmediatamente se encenderá la del otro extremo, así le recordaremos a esa persona que está en nuestro corazón y en nuestros pensamientos”  
Al terminar la presentación todos los jueces se acercaron a los participantes a evaluar los inventos, Peter mantenían un perfil bajo y evitaba mirar a Quentin quien rondaba por ahí, por suerte no le hablo, rápidamente guardo todas sus cosas y regreso al laboratorio, se recostó a descansar un rato antes de almorzar. Seguía pensando en el beso del día anterior, ya no podía seguir con esa farsa, sentía como su corazón se apretaba cada vez que veía a Quentin, tenía que irse.  
Guardo las pocas cosas que había llevado y se fue antes de que Steve y Tony regresaran, les dejo una nota diciendo que por favor no lo buscarán, salió tan rápido de la casa que no se dio cuenta que Quentin estaba llegando y claramente pudo ver como se ponía el casco y se iba en la dirección opuesta.


	8. ¿Por qué amar duele tanto?

Quentin se quedó un momento paralizado, no era posible que Tom subiera a una motocicleta y se fuera así como si nada, seguro había visto mal pero no, muy dentro sabía que, si era Tom, guardo su auto en el garaje y fue al laboratorio, toco la puerta y un Tony muy decaído le abrió la puerta.  
\- Tony – saludo Quentin y miro hacia dentro donde vio a Tom en su lugar de siempre  
\- Quentin ¿sucede algo?  
\- ¿Puedo pasar? - no espero una respuesta y entro al laboratorio- Nunca lo había pensado, pero… ¿hubo algún modelo para construir a Tom?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Me refiero si está basado en alguien real  
\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
\- Porque de camino aquí vi a un joven idéntico a Tom que se iba en una motocicleta entonces pensé, claro tiene que alguien haber servido de modelo- miró a Tony- Quisiera conocerlo  
\- Lo siento Beck, pero eso es información confidencial  
\- ¿Por qué Tony? - preguntó Steve saliendo del cuarto- No veo ningún problema en que Quentin conozca a Peter  
\- Steve  
\- ¿Peter? - preguntó Quentin- ¿Así se llama el modelo?  
\- Si- afirmo Steve sentándose en su silla  
\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?  
\- En este momento está rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, va a estar una temporada apoyando en el restaurante de su tía  
\- Steve basta- Tony se acercó a él molesto  
\- Ya basta con protegerlo Tony- Steve lo miro furioso- Déjalo que vaya a buscarlo si quiere- escribió una dirección en un papel y se la dio a Quentin- Anda a buscarlo y quizá te des una sorpresa  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Quentin miró a ambos hombres  
\- Es suficiente- dijo Tony molesto  
\- No entiendo por qué actúan así pero no puedo perder el tiempo, quiero conocer a este chico- Quentin salió del laboratorio  
\- ¡Que mierda te pasa! - exclamó Tony mirando a Steve  
\- Es suficiente Tony, tiene que saberlo en algún momento- Steve estaba tranquilo  
\- ¿No sabes lo que podría pasar cuando descubra la verdad?  
\- ¿Ahora te importa? ¿O te importa que Peter sufra?  
\- Ya basta con lo de Peter, si me gustaba, estuve enamorado de él durante años, pero me rechazó ¿contento?  
\- Eres un idiota, enamorado de alguien que nunca te quiso de esa forma mientras yo estoy aquí  
\- ¿Y de esta forma quieres me enamore de ti? - Tony lo miro durante unos segundos y salió dando un portazo  
Quentin estaba en su auto, en el navegador escribió el nombre del restaurante que Steve le había dado y condujo hasta el anochecer, una vez que llegó al restaurante frente a la playa estaciono su auto y subió, antes de entrar se quedó mirando a través de la puerta de vidrio, vio a Peter atendiendo las mesas, sonriente.  
Dudó un momento si entrar, pero al final decidió ingresar y se sentó en una mesa, Peter al verlo, palideció y se escondió en la cocina; respiro lentamente y se calmó, tenía que salir y atender a los clientes, su tía lo había dejado a cargo mientras iba a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas. Salió y le dejo la carta sin mirarlo, termino de llevar las ordenes a los demás clientes y se acercó a la mesa de Quentin.  
\- ¿Qué va a ordenar? - preguntó mientras hacía su voz más grave  
\- Quisiera un número 3- Quentin lo observaba y era asombroso verlo  
\- De acuerdo  
Le llevó la comida ni bien estuvo lista y se escondió en la cocina hasta que los otros clientes se fueron, inevitablemente tuvo que salir a recoger el dinero y vio que Quentin ya había terminado su cena, se acercó y le dio la cuenta.  
\- Peter ¿cierto? - preguntó el mayor mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta  
\- ¿Qué? - no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escucharlo decir su verdadero nombre  
\- Soy amigo de Tony y Steve, también conozco a T-1   
\- Yo…  
\- Me dijeron que tu fuiste el modelo para crearlo, sin duda hicieron un buen trabajo  
\- Ah sí… simplemente presté mi cara- rio nervioso  
\- ¿Vives aquí?  
\- Vine a ayudar a mi tía  
\- Entiendo ¿hay habitaciones disponibles?  
\- No- negó rápidamente  
\- ¿Cómo qué no? - preguntó su tía entrando  
\- Tía May  
\- Claro que tenemos una habitación disponible, sobre todo para amigos de mi sobrino- la mujer le sonrió y le dio una llave que saco de su llavero  
\- Muchas gracias- Quentin soltó la chaqueta de Peter y este corrió a la cocina  
Quentin estaba recostado en su cama mientras repasaba la interacción que había tenido con Peter, sin duda alguna Tony había hecho un buen trabajo al copiar cada gesto, cada pequeño detalle para crear a Tom, suspiró y decidió dormir; al día siguiente regresaría a su mansión con Tom.  
A la mañana siguiente despertó y decidió caminar por la playa, mientras avanzaba por la arena blanca, visualizó a Peter que miraba el mar, antes de que pudiera acercarse vio que Tony llegaba y se acercaba al joven; no supo bien porque, pero se escondió detrás de un puesto de comida a escuchar su conversación.  
\- ¿Por qué está aquí? - preguntó Peter   
\- Fue Steve, yo no quise que esto pasará  
\- ¡Tony es suficiente, no puedo hacer más esto! -Peter gritaba- ¡¿Acaso no sabes cómo me siento?!  
\- Peter… yo…  
\- No puedo- Peter empezó a caminar en dirección a donde Quentin se encontraba- Ya no más, no puedo seguir mintiéndole, es demasiado para mí  
\- Pero ya no tienes que mentirle- intervino Tony, solo sabe que fuiste el modelo para crear a T-1, nada más, no tiene por qué saber lo demás  
\- ¿Saber qué? - preguntó Quentin deteniendo a Peter en seco  
\- Quentin…- Peter empezó a llorar  
\- ¿Saber qué? - miró a Tony- ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Beck…  
\- Quentin yo…- Peter empezó a llorar- yo lo siento tanto…  
\- ¿Por qué lloras? - Quentin quería abrazarlo, pero algo lo detenía, no solo era la alergia, había algo más  
\- Quentin… -empezó Tony- todo es culpa mía, yo le pedí a Peter que lo hiciera  
\- ¿Hacer que exactamente?  
\- Yo soy Tom- respondió Peter – todo este tiempo fui yo  
\- ¿Qué? - Quentin lo miró indignado, pero no pudo decir nada más, sentía como su garganta se cerraba a pesar de no haberlo tocado  
\- Quentin- Peter dio un paso adelante preocupado  
\- No…. No…  
Las heridas comenzaron a aparecer, Quentin luchaba por respirar, pero era imposible, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, camino hacia atrás y cayó en la arena; Peter se acercó desesperado y tanteo sus bolsillos en búsqueda del antídoto, pero no lo tenía; miró a Tony y le gritó que llamará a una ambulancia.  
Tony llamó a una ambulancia mientras Peter llamaba a su tía para que entrará al cuarto de Quentin y buscará el antídoto, no sabía cuanto demorarían en llegar, trato de acercarse a Quentin, pero este lo miraba horrorizado y lleno de dolor. May llegó con la jeringa y el antídoto al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia, Peter les explico lo que sucedía y los paramédicos le aplicaron la inyección y un calmante, lo llevaron al hospital cercano.


	9. ¿ A pesar de todo?

Quentin estuvo hasta entrada la tarde en el hospital y no accedió a ver a Peter, estaba muy dolido por todo lo que había pasado, había estado en peligro en tantas ocasiones; lo que más le dolía es que había confiado en él, así fuera una máquina se sentía acompañado por alguien.  
Salió del hospital y vio a Peter sentado en la entrada, ni bien lo vio se puso de pie y se acercó unos pasos.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar por favor?  
\- No quiero verte- Quentin se quedó pensando un momento  
\- Es por ese camino, pero guardamos tu auto en una cochera  
\- ¿Dónde?  
\- Por aquí- Peter empezó a caminar  
Avanzaron en silencio, al ser un pueblo pequeño no había muchos medios de transporte así que para cuando llegaron a la cochera ya había oscurecido; entraron a la cochera y Quentin busco sus llaves en su pantalón, mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden escucharon un ruido y cuando se acercaron a la puerta vieron que estaba cerrada.  
\- ¡Oiga! - grito Peter, pero el encargado que tenía los audífonos puesto no lo escuchó  
\- No es posible que esté encerrado aquí contigo  
\- Lo siento- Peter lo miró- no van a abrir hasta mañana temprano  
\- ¿Tienes tu teléfono para llamar a tu tía?  
\- Yo…- reviso sus bolsillos- lo tenía temprano, pero creo que se lo di a Tony  
\- Demonios- Quentin tanteo sus bolsillos y había dejado sus pertenencias en el hospital  
\- Quentin…- empezó Peter  
\- No quiero escucharte- lo cortó el mayor- que estemos encerrados aquí no significa que tenga que escucharte  
Peter se quedó callado y se sentó en un costado de la cochera, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas silenciosas. Quentin se metió en su auto y se recostó en el asiento, estaba agotado física y mentalmente; podía ver a Tom desde su posición y lo vio tan pequeño y desamparado, pero no podía perdonarlo; así no hubiera tenido una mala intención no podía simplemente olvidar todo.  
No supo en que momento se quedó dormido, cuando despertó y prendió la radio descubrió que era cerca de la medianoche, miró hacia Peter y lo vio en la misma posición, lo más probable es que tuviera frio al estar allí. Bajo del auto y se acercó lentamente.  
\- ¿Peter? – preguntó  
\- ¿Sí? - Peter levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su piel pálida  
\- Yo… entra al auto- Quentin endureció su tono de voz  
\- No, así estoy bien  
\- Entra al auto- repitió- vas a morir congelado así  
\- Pero…  
\- Sube en la parte trasera- Quentin volvió a su auto y quitó los seguros  
Peter se levantó rápidamente y entró en la parte trasera del auto, se sentía caliente gracias a la calefacción, Quentin lo miraba por el retrovisor, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, aunque el menor estaba quedándose dormido.  
\- ¿Quién eres realmente?  
\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Peter sobresaltado  
\- ¿Quién eres realmente?  
\- Me llamó Peter Paker, huérfano desde pequeño, me crie con mi tía May, sueño con ser inventor, tengo 24 años y estoy esperando ganar un puesto en su empresa gracias al concurso anual de inventores  
\- ¿Qué? - volteo a mirarlo- ¿Participaste este año?  
\- Si, yo fui el que creo las lámparas de corazón  
\- Oh…- Quentin se quedó callado un momento, él había votado por ese invento, aunque aún sabía quién era el ganador  
\- ¿Sabes? - Peter suspiro- Creo que era el destino encontrarnos  
\- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? - preguntó Quentin reincorporándose  
\- Yo fui el repartidor que abollo tu caja de legos  
\- ¿Qué? - Quentin nuevamente volvió a voltear  
\- Llamaste a quejarte y me despidieron, por eso acepte el trabajo de Stark, obviamente no sabía que serías tú con quien conviviría ni que todo resultaría… así…- nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar  
\- Entonces…- Quentin empezó a sentir que le dolía la cabeza- no creo en el destino, solo fueron casualidades que terminaron desastrosamente  
\- Pero Quentin…- Peter sollozaba- ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?  
Beck se quedó callado y salió del auto, claro que sentía lo mismo que Peter, pero su orgullo era más fuerte, solo había sido una semana, no podía tirar todo a la borda por unos cuantos días… empezó a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la cochera y se detuvo en seco. Esos días… había tocado en más de una ocasión a Peter, inclusive lo había besado y no había pasado nada, pero cuando supo de la traición… ese fue el detonante.  
Se giró hacia el auto y vio a Peter llorando en el asiento trasero, le dolía verlo así, hasta cierto punto podía entenderlo, al final de cuentas había sido culpa suya que las cosas terminarán así, se hizo dependiente de Tom al punto de no ver nada más, siempre quiso que fuera un ser humano y ahora lo tenía allí delante de él… sufriendo… se limpio las lágrimas que habían empezado a brotar y respiro profundamente, estuvo cerca de una hora allí hasta que decidió volver al auto, Peter se había quedado dormido agotado de tanto llorar.  
Amaneció y Quentin sintió la luz del sol sobre su rostro, el encargado por fin había llegado en algún punto, se disculpo por no escucharlos y los dejo irse, Quentin condujo hasta el hospital para recoger sus cosas y luego al restaurante de la tía de Peter, en el camino el joven se despertó y ni bien llegaron al restaurante entró a su habitación. Beck recogió sus cosas y volvió a la ciudad.  
Cuando llegó a su mansión en la mesa del comedor estaba una de las lámparas de Per junto a una nota “No puedo seguir con esto, lamento mucho todo el dolor que te he causado, pero estoy enamorado de ti, por favor guarda esta lampará y cada vez que la veas brillar será porque pienso en ti” Quentin estuvo a punto de arrojarla al piso, pero no pudo, se quedó pensativo mirándola.  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vio a Peter; Tony y Steve habían abandonado la mansión, aunque seguían trabajando para su empresa, cambiaron la apariencia de T-1 y ahora solo quedaba un recuerdo de su Tom. Se sentó en el sofá y veía la lampara que brillaba, solía encenderse a todas horas, Quentin suspiro y arrugó entre sus manos un afiche que había hecho hace semanas donde le daba a Tom el primer lugar entre sus objetos favoritos, ahora y ano tenía sentido.  
Wade fue a visitarlo un sábado y le llevó los resultados de los ganadores, Peter había ocupado el tercer lugar; no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía ante ese resultado, después de todo era el sueño de la persona a la que quería, a pesar de todo aún lo quería y lo extrañaba.  
Peter vio los resultados del concurso anual de inventores y solo pudo hundirse aún más, abrazó a su mejor amiga, pero no pudo llorar, había llorado demasiado en esas últimas semanas. Había decidido viajar a Londres, tal vez inscribirse en una maestría con el dinero que había ganado de Tony y seguir estudiando; le comentó sus planes a MJ quien con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió que lo piense bien. Mientras Peter le ayudaba a lavar los servicios ella llamo a Tony y le comentó que Peter se iba, que necesitaba decirle a Quentin.  
Tony se sentía culpable por todo, inclusive había perdido a su mejor amigo por su terquedad, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo, fue a la mansión de Quentin y ni bien entró a la sala vio la lampara de Peter, seguro Steve la había entregado como Peter había pedido al irse. Beck lo miró cabizbajo.  
\- ¿Qué deseas?  
\- Peter va a viajar a Londres en una semana  
\- ¿Y? - a pesar de su tono frío, pudo sentir como se le apretaba el corazón  
\- Solo quería que lo supieras- Tony se encogió de hombros- Creo que nunca me disculpe contigo por lo que hice, pero…- suspiro- no puedes negar que todo esto te hizo bien, te ayudo con tu fobia  
\- ¿Qué te importa a ti eso?  
\- Me importa una mierda lo que te pase- Tony lo miró a los ojos- solamente digo que Peter te curó de tu maldita fobia, lo menos que merece ese chico es una oportunidad, yo fui quien lo metió en todo esto  
\- Entonces dale tú la oportunidad  
\- Ya lo estoy haciendo- le sonrió falsamente- lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar esa lampará y él vendrá- Tony salió de la mansión  
Quentin se dejo caer en el sofá, no quería que Peter se fuera a Londres, pero tampoco podía simplemente llamarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, suspiro y se quedó mirando fijamente la lampara, se acercó y todo el corazón que inmediatamente se encendió.  
Peter llegaba a su cuarto después de haber estado con MJ, el cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero de repente su lampara se encendió, al principio pensó que era un error, pero no, la lampara estaba encendida. Cogió su chaqueta y volvió a salir rumbo a la casa de Beck. Una vez en la entrada, tocó el timbre y las puertas se abrieron, estaciono su motocicleta y corrió hacia la mansión, golpeo la puerta y espero sin aliento. Quentin abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, aunque no le dirigió la palabra, Peter entró y lo miró fijamente.  
\- Vine porque mi lampará estaba encendida… tú… ¿querías verme?  
\- Si- Quentin sostuvo su mirada- Tony me dijo que te ibas a Londres  
\- Si bueno… quedé tercero en el concurso de inventores, así que pensé en seguir estudiando  
\- ¿Por qué Londres?  
\- Viví allí de pequeño  
\- ¿Cuándo viajas?  
\- Pensaba comprar mi pasaje mañana… irme lo más pronto posible  
Quentin se quedó callado observándolo, examinaba cada mínimo detalle del rostro del joven, se acercó un paso, Peter no se movía, parecía que se había quedado hipnotizado por los ojos de Quentin… pasaron unos segundo y Quentin se acercó un poco más y tanteo el antídoto en su bolsillo, un poco más y estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del menor.  
Peter soltó un pequeño suspiro, Quentin agarró sus brazos y lo beso en los labios, trató de no pensar en anda más que ese beso; al principio Peter no respondió por la impresión, pero luego de comprobar que nada le sucedía a Quentin pudo corresponder al beso. Cuando ambos necesitaron tomar aire Quentin se separó, pero si soltar los brazos del menor, lo observó unos segundos, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos acuosos.  
\- Si te pido que te quedes… ¿lo harías?  
\- Si…- Peter respondió con un hilo de voz- si lo haría  
\- Entonces quédate- Quentin volvió a besarlo  
Había pasado un mes desde que Peter y Quentin habían iniciado su relación; Peter decidió estudiar una maestría, pero en Estados Unidos, postulo a un puesto de interno en otra empresa de tecnología, muy a pesar d ellos deseos de Quentin quien quería tenerlo a su lado, pero Peter no quería aprovecharse de su condición de novio.  
Tony al final logró perdonar a Steve, aunque aún su relación era un poco tensa, el trabajar todo el día juntos poco a poco hacía que su corazón se fuera ablandando.  
Quentin decidió despedir a Octavio, después de todo él era el causante de esa alergia que lo había mantenido recluido durante años, Wade decidió volver a Canadá, solo había regresado por pedido de su padre, pero al conocerlo que había hecho se sentía avergonzado y prefirió dar un paso al costado.  
Peter se encontraba en la mansión de Quentin ordenando cuando se topo con la aspiradora, la miró desafiante y le sacó la lengua.  
\- Ahora yo tengo el primer lugar  
\- ¿Con quién hablas? - preguntó Quentin riendo al ver esa escena  
\- Con nadie- Peter sonrió y se fue a seguir haciendo sus cosas  
Quentin avanzó y miró a la aspiradora - No le hagas caso bonita, tú sigues siendo la número uno…   
\- ¡Te escuché! - exclamó Peter desde la otra habitación  
\- No serás el número uno hasta que decidas dejar ese cuarto y mudarte conmigo  
\- Lo pensaré- Peter lo abrazó y le dio un beso  
\- Más te vale que sea pronto- Quentin lo cargó y volvió a besarlo


End file.
